


Beautiful Accidents

by SuzyQSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzyQSky/pseuds/SuzyQSky
Summary: You and Remus have been best friends forever, have been through everything together. Everything.





	1. Prologue

It was February of 1965 when it happened. Remus, your best friend since birth it seemed, had invited you to stay over with him while your parents, Aurors, were off on a mission together. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, you knew your parents had to work and didn’t hold it against them. They were just providing for you. They loved you.

Remus’ father, on the other hand, worked at the Ministry of Magic and was attempting to get Fenrir Greyback, who had killed two young children, sent to Azkaban. However, he’d been released on a technicality. Lyall was outraged at this and publicly refuted the werewolf., saying he deserved nothing but death. Unfortunately for you and Remus, he decided to exact his revenge, but not on Lyall. No, that wouldn’t have been painful enough. Instead, he targeted Remus, and by extension, you.

The night had started fine. You and Remus stayed up later than you were supposed to, quietly giggling at each other’s jokes, and talking, telling stories. You didn’t even notice the werewolf outside the window until it had forced its’ way in. You shrieked, terrified. You gripped your best friend as the beast grew closer, snarling, until it finally lunged, latching onto your joint arms, infecting the both of you. Lyall burst into the room, wand at the ready, and managed to force the beast away from Remus and you. 

But the damage was already done. The Lupins tried everything to help Remus and you, seeing as your parents had died on their latest assignment, but nothing worked. You were werewolves, and there was nothing that could be done. The first transitions were the worst, as you were unused to the pain, not that you would ever become used to it, but at least you had Remus. The Lupins would set aside a small patch of forest for the two of you to transform, warding it off so that no one would stumble upon a couple of werewolves and know what had happened to the youngest Lupin and his best friend.

Six years later, Remus would be sent to Hogwarts for his first year, while you, a year younger than him, stayed home with the Lupins. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was kind enough to even let Remus in, let alone set aside space for his monthly transformations. He was sorted into the Gryffindor house, the house known for their bravery and determination. You could think of no better place for him. As for your house when you entered the next year… Hufflepuff, though it never stopped you from seeing him anyway. None of the other students from your house minded the Gryffindor hanging around the common room or vice versa. You were well liked among the Gryffindors, especially Remus’ friends: James Potter, who seemed to be the leader, Sirius Black, a pureblooded wizard out to spite his family, and Peter Pettigrew, a shorter blonde boy who usually stood to the side and cheered his friends on rather than join in on the fun. They could be considered troublemakers, but you liked them anyway. There were an interesting bunch, to say the least.

Years later, Remus and the rest of the Marauders had graduated, leaving you at Hogwarts for your last year. It was significantly less interesting, though you did get to attend the wedding of James and Lily Potter. After that year, James and Lily had conceived the first of what everyone thought would be many children. Unfortunately, the year after that, they were brutally killed by He-who-must-not-be-named: Lord Voldemort. Sirius, accused of betraying the Potters as their secret keeper, ran, but couldn’t outrun Peter Pettigrew, who cornered him in an alleyway, proving his guilt by sacrificing his own life. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew as well as a dozen Muggle bystanders. Rumors say he laughed as he did it. Sent to Peter’s family was nothing but a finger, all they could find of him. Harry was sent to live with his Muggle Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, the Dursley’s.

And that brings us to now. 


	2. Chapter 2

A small owl tapped on the window of your current apartment. You hurriedly got up and let the small bird in, untying the letter from its leg. It promptly flew back out into the night as you unrolled the piece of parchment. 

_ (Y/n), _

_ The full moon is next week, and I’ve found a suitable area for us. _

_ ~Remus _

There was a small drawing of a map at the bottom of the page, a piece of forest circled off. There was no need for any more words. You and Remus hadn’t grown apart over the years, that was unlikely to ever happen, but if you stayed too close, it might seem suspicious to the Ministry, who you were already on thin ice with, just for being what you were.

You tucked the small note into your pocket. You hadn’t needed to be reminded that the full moon was coming. You could feel it, the usual sickness that accompanied your unfortunate circumstances, and it wasn’t pleasant. It had been twenty years since you were bitten, but you could never get used to it. Perhaps that was part of the curse, to never become immune to the pain. However, there seemed to be one pastime that always helped you feel better, even if only a little.

You stood up from the floor where you had been sitting. There was no furniture, you’d just moved in, so you hadn’t had time to get any. You did, however, have a large blanket from your late parents that was warm and fluffy enough to serve as a bed for now. It was a small apartment, the bathroom wasn’t far, and you turned on the shower to an almost scaldingly hot temperature. You stepped in, welcoming the burn on your scarred body. Most of the jagged white lines were from yourself, others, not. Only one stood out. On your right arm, half of a bite mark was visible. The other half belonged to your very best friend, Remus Lupin. The man you trusted more than anyone.

You weren’t sure how long you stood under the water, long enough to pull your water bill into the range that you couldn’t pay, but your fingertips were pruning by the time you got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around yourself. You looked again at the note that had slipped out of the back pocket of your jeans, a feeling of joy, despite the terrible circumstances, blossomed at the thought of seeing Remus again. You didn’t bother with Wolfsbane Potion, so you wouldn’t recognize him as your werewolf self, but you would remember after the fact, and the same was true for him.

You stepped out of the bathroom, not having bothered to close the door, and looked out the window at the waxing moon. It was a shame something so beautiful had to be connected to the worst moments of your life. 

When you woke up on the day of the full moon, you weren’t feeling well. This would be a bad month, a bad transformation. Nonetheless, you had to drag yourself out of bed to make your way to the forest area indicated by Remus. You couldn’t risk your broom for a number of reasons. This was a Muggle town, you weren’t fit to ride, and you weren’t adept with brooms on a good day. You couldn’t walk, you didn’t have the strength for it. That left but one option: Catch a taxi. 

It took some time, but eventually, a bright yellow car stopped next to you. You climbed into the back seat, hoping you wouldn’t have to make small talk, but not unprepared to.

“Where to?” the taxi driver asked.

“The northern edge of town please,” you said, voice hoarse.

He eased onto the gas, gentle with the older car. There were a few minutes of silence before he looked in the review mirror at you. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit sick.” His concern was refreshing. Normally, when people found out what you were, they were disgusted, apathetic.

“You sure? I can take you to a hospital or something if it’s bad,” he insisted.

“No, I’ll be fine. I’m meeting a friend, I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

He didn’t look convinced but continued driving anyway. After a long silence, you hit the edge of town. You would have to walk from here. You paid the man, who gave you a sympathetic look, and walked into the forest. It was still daytime, so you had time before you changed. You referred to the map Remus had sent you, following your instincts to the patch of forest where you found Remus leaning against a tree, a book in hand.

“Remus,” you called. He looked up, a bright smile on his sickly face. You knew you didn’t look any better, worse probably.

“(Y/n), it’s good to see you.” You approached him and wrapped your arms around him in a hug. “I’ve already warded off the area, no one should be able to find us.”

You nodded. “Of course, wouldn’t want to forget, would we?” You gave him a bright smile before changing the topic. “What are you reading?” you asked, trying to get a peek at the cover.

“Nothing interesting,” he said as he held it behind his back.

You knew what it was. “Remus, you don’t have to keep searching. Your parents already tried everything.” He looked down, a familiar guilty look in his eyes. “It wasn’t your fault,” you told him, your voice quieter than before.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel guilty.”

“Remus,” you started before being cut off.

“He was after me, you didn’t need to be caught in this mess.”

“We’ve had this conversation a million times before, Remus. I don’t blame you. I never have. It was out of your control.” You paused for a moment to gauge his reaction. “You weren’t even five, Remus. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“But now I can, with enough research, I could find a cure. You wouldn’t have to go through this every month.”

“We,” you corrected, “we wouldn’t have to go through this. We’re in this together.”

A sad smile crossed his face before he agreed. “We’re in this together.”

“Always have been.” You took his hand and lead him to the tree he had been leaning on earlier, sitting down with him until night fell. You talked about the usual things: what sorts of things you’d been doing since the last full moon, how you’d been holding up, when to leave, when the full moon rose in the sky and you were struck with the familiar pain of transformation. 

Bones became longer, fur sprouted from every inch of skin, jointed cracked into their new arrangements. You had been right, this was a bad month. Eventually, it stopped, and you blacked out for the night.

You woke the next morning with Remus spooning you, light snoring coming from him. This had happened before, but the memories in your head from the night were so unreal, it seemed as though you had dreamed it.

But, Remus would never. 

Though, this wasn’t really Remus. He didn’t take any Wolf’s Bane.

Yet still, this was Remus. He wouldn’t succumb so such desires.

Had this really happened?

You were suddenly aware of Remus’ arm wrapped around your middle, almost protectively. His scent surrounded you, as though it was sticking to your skin. An ache in your core told you everything you needed to know.

It had happened.

You shuddered at the warm breath on your neck, effectively waking Remus. What would he think of you?

You panicked as he propped himself up on one elbow, closing your eyes and pretending to be asleep. You sensed him moving, probably rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He shifted, and you could feel him tense as he must have regained his memories of last night. He moved to lay a hand on your shoulder, but stopped. “(Y/n),” he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb you if you really were asleep.

Knowing you couldn’t escape this confrontation, you looked over your shoulder at him. “Good morning.”

He looked down at the grass between you, hesitating. “Did… did that really happen last night?”

You read books, you knew lying about something this big wouldn’t end well. “Yeah,” you said, your voice hoarse. “It did.” He immediately jumped up and backed away from you. “Remus-”

“I’m so sorry,” he cut you off. “I’m so, sorry, and I know I can’t make up for it, but… I should leave. You don’t want me around,” he rambled, mostly to himself.

He started off, but you reached out and grabbed his hand. “Remus, I’m not mad.” He didn’t turn to look at you, too disgusted at what he’d done the night previous. “It wasn’t your fault.” You planned on continuing into a long, heartfelt speech about how you would never blame him for something he’d done while transformed, but he turned back to face you before you could continue.

“It was,” he said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “You can tell me it wasn’t my fault that you were bitten, but this? This was me. And I’m so sorry.”

“Remus, it’s alright-”

“No, it isn’t!” he said, raising his voice to an alarming volume. “I shouldn’t have done that, and you shouldn’t forgive me for it. You should hate me, you should-”

“But I don’t hate you! I forgive you, you don’t have to apologize.” You looked up into his eyes, seeing the man you had come to be inseparable from rather than some beast. “I know you, and I know you would never do this if you were in your right mind.”

He looked down to the ground. “Remus, I trust you with my life, and that will never change as long as I’m alive. We’ll figure this out if anything even happens.” He refused to look into your eyes. “We’re in this together.”

“Together,” he agreed.

You were tired from the previous night, but you refused to call a taxi, instead holding his hand the entire walk back to your apartment, where you always met after a full moon to recover. Your hand shook as you struggled to get the key in the lock, very nearly dropping it before turning it, unlocking the door. It swung open with a creak into your shabby apartment. You realized then that some sort of furniture would be beneficial, especially since you had not one, but two werewolves to nurse back to health after the full moon. You picked up your wand from the counter in the kitchen, conjuring a couch to lay on. You picked up your blanket from the floor and plopped onto the newly conjured couch, Remus not far behind, but he took the opposite end. You scooted over to join him, welcoming him into your cocoon of warmth. He tensed as you snuggled up to him as you always did, seeking out more warmth.

“How are you so calm about this?” he asked, his voice barely audible.

You shrugged. “I guess I just trust you.”

“You shouldn’t, not after last night.”

“Well, too bad,” you said yawning. “You’re stuck with me anyway.”

“Tired?” he asked.

“Mm.” You tucked your head into his shoulder, closing your eyes. “Order food and wake me up when it gets here.” You pointed at the landline on the wall. “The pizza guys number is on the sticky note.”

“What do you want?” he asked as he disentangled himself form you.

“Extra large, you get half, I get half.”

“Alright.” He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. He ordered a half cheese, half your favorite. You smiled. He knew you so well. You were just drifting off as he sat back down carefully as not to disturb you. By the time he was situated on the couch, you were asleep on his shoulder. He tucked a greying hair behind your ear. At this moment, you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for everything he’d done.

Would you ever forgive him for what he’d done?

Remus sighed at his own stupidity. Of course, you would. You were just that kind of person. He couldn’t remember you ever holding a grudge, not even at Lucius Malfoy, who had been a complete prick to you for the one year you were in school together.

Far too soon for his liking, there was a knock on the door. Gently, he moved your head to the arm of the couch instead of his shoulder. You stirred a bit but didn’t wake. He walked over and answered the door to see a teenage boy holding a box, who repeated the order and price. Remus paid the young boy and thanked him, taking the box.

Enticed by the smell of pizza, you opened your eyes and sat up on the couch. He set the box down and walked into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” you asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Getting plates.”

“Fuck plates, that’s what the box is for,” you said opening the box and taking a square piece. You heard the sound of a cupboard opening anyway, and you rolled your eyes.

“Do you even own any plates?”

“Nope, that’s what the box is for,” you repeated.

He walked back into the living room and sat next to you, taking a slice. “When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?”

You thought for a moment. “Graduation?”

He turned to you and stared incredulously. “Seriously?”

“I think so, yeah. Why?” you replied.

He just shook his head.

“I’m working three jobs, I don’t have time to cook.”

“That’s fair.”

Speaking of, you had work tonight at the bar. Your shift started at 8. What time was it, again? You grabbed Remus’ left arm, pulling his sleeve past his wrist to check his watch. Seven fifteen. “Shit,” you mumbled under your breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have work in less than an hour, and I can’t apparate at the moment, so I have to take the subway,” you explained as you got up and hurried to your bedroom, where you kept your clothes in a pile on the floor until you had the time to hang them up.

“I’ll go with you,” he offered.

“No, it’s fine, you can stay here and rest.” You gave him a side hug as he stood up. “I’ll be back at the end of my shift.” You jumped into your shoes, picked stuck your phone in your back pocket, and left, locking the door on your way out. You’d be able to unlock it with magic when you got back if Remus wasn’t still there. You practically sprinted down the stairs, not bothering with the slow elevator, almost falling on your face several times. After managing to make it down the stairs with no injuries, you left to catch the underground train before it left, just barely slipping between the doors as they closed.

You weren’t normally a claustrophobic person, but the ocean of people in the car was a bit overwhelming, despite the small size of the town. You eagerly awaited your stop, nearly sprinting out onto the platform as soon as your stop was called. 

The bar wasn’t far from the stop, but you were still exhausted after the walk due to the previous night. You greeted a coworker on the way in. You didn’t remember her name, just knew she was a bitch and would make your life miserable if you weren’t nice to her, not that it wasn’t already miserable. You made your way to the back room, where you could change into your especially slutty uniform. You didn’t like being that exposed, considering your scars, but it got you more tips than being a prude, so you dealt with it. You didn’t usually get as much grabbing from the patrons though, so that was a plus.

You were very careful about using magic to help your work in muggle towns such as this one. Very few people noticed you mumbling incantations under your breath and those who did usually assumed they imagined it. But of course, there would always be that one person who would believe their eyes, call you out, and send you packing. Tonight, you met one of them. Well, a few of them, but it was kind of your fault.

You weren’t that graceful, you knew that. So you expected to drop something at some point that evening. And you were right. You dropped an entire order on the floor, but nobody was there. You wouldn’t have to get reprimanded by your boss, not if no one could prove you dropped it. You looked around before pulling your wand out of your back pocket and using a cleaning charm and repairing charm. You heard a gasp from around the corner. A coworker was standing there, mouth agape, and you could tell she had witnessed the whole thing.

“What did you just do?” she asked, her voice shaky.

“Nothing,” you stated, hastily stuffing your wand back into its rightful place.

“That,” she pointed at the spot where the tray had been lying, broken, “was not nothing.”

You strode toward her, but she backed away in fear for every step you took. You held your hands in front of you. “I don’t know what you saw-”

“You damn well know what I saw!” she nearly shrieked.

“You must have imagined it, whatever it was,” you told her, the lie familiar on your tongue.

“Freak!” she shouted, gaining the attention of your boss, who came in immediately to see what all the yelling was about. Before you had any time to explain yourself, she was telling him all about what she saw and heard.

“(Y/n), is this true?” he asked after a moment.

“No!” you said a bit too quickly. “I don’t know what she saw, I swear. She must’ve imagined something. Magic doesn’t exist.”

Before he could respond, your coworker ran at you, reaching for your wand hidden under your shirt. She ripped it free. You reached for it, knowing what would happen if she tried to use it. “She used this, she-” but as she waved the wand, she was knocked back by it. It’s a commonly known fact in the wizarding world that wands don’t appreciate being handled by muggles, but you couldn’t have expected her to know. She flew back into a wall, knocked unconscious.

Your boss looked on in horror, mouth agape, eyes wide. You plucked your wand from her limp hand and obliviated his memory so he stood there in a daze. You hurried out of the kitchen, deciding that it might be time to leave this town. You very nearly slammed into another coworker, Nathan, you believed his name was.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he stepped out of your way, but didn’t let you get far before he called your name. “(Y/n), what happened in there? There was yelling, is everyone okay?”

You ran a hand through your hair. “Yeah, of course.” This would definitely not earn you any favors with the Ministry.

“Where are you going? Aren’t you still on for another hour?” Curse his kindness, keeping you from leaving as soon as possible.

“I’m leaving early, feeling a bit sick.” You laid a hand over your stomach for extra effect.

“Oh. I hope you feel better!”

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

As you were hurrying out of the bar, you heard him call, “See you at work tomorrow!” He was one of the nicer coworkers you’d had. You’d miss him, if for nothing other than his cheeriness.

Faces blurred as you let your feet lead you to what had been your home for a week, where Remus was asleep on your couch. You felt bad about it but gently shook him awake. “Remus,” you whispered. He stirred, rolled over, and ignored you. “Remus,” you said a bit louder, shaking him again.

“What?” he finally asked in a sleepy voice.

“We need to leave.” His eyes shot open.

“But we just got here.”

“I know, it’s just… I’m not nearly careful enough. One of my coworkers caught me doing magic, then my boss walked in, she told him about it, but he didn’t believe her, or I hope he didn’t, and then she grabbed my wand and tried to use it, so now she’s probably in an ambulance on her way to the hospital, and… I’m sorry,” you rambled, looking down at your shoes. 

He laid a hand on your shoulder. “It’s alright, we can leave in the morning.” He scooched over enough to make room for you on the couch. “For now, get some rest.”  You climbed onto the couch, snuggling up to him. His gentle breathing slowed into a regular pace as he fell back asleep. You felt the events of the past day and a half taking their toll, pulling you into the wonderful realm that was sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave your thoughts in the comment section below.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging, so you're gonna have to help me with this. If you think I should tag this story with something, leave a comment. Please. I'm desperate. Also, feel free to brainstorm baby names related to the moon, constellations, or wolves and leave them in comments, 'cause otherwise I'm stuck with a random name generator. Thanks. Hope you enjoy, leave Kudos, subscribe to see when I update, whatever sprinkles your donuts. The next chapters will be longer, this is more of an introduction to the character and your backstory. Sorry if you're not Hufflepuff, you can change it if you want, I just thought it made sense for the character. Leave a review if you like, if you don't want to, that's okay.


End file.
